


Four calling birds

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, kisses in the snow, they build a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: They build a snowman. A sort of part two for 'two turtle doves'





	

The snow crunched under Fiddleford shoes. His breath mixed with the frosty air causing a grey mist to form just before his lips. Snow fell gracefully from the heavens, small piles beginning to form on his shoulder. The thin floral shirt doing little to keep him warm. The spectacles on his face frosting over, small spectacular patterns formed in the circular frames. Fiddleford looked in astonishment at the beautiful wonderland around him. Being a man from Tennessee this was a sigh that was very rare to him and even when it did snow it wasn't as beautiful as this. 

Suddenly a large warm hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to see Stanford standing behind him, a large coat in his other hand. It was only now that he realised how cold it was outside. Gratefully, he took the coat from Stanford and put it on. The sudden change in temperature made him feel very warm and comfortable.   
"You want to build a snowman?" Stanford asked him pointing down to the fresh layers of snow piling on the ground. 

Fiddleford nodded excitedly and crouched down to gather up the icy powder. Stanford chuckled at his eagerness before joining him on the floor. 

Together they rolled up three large balls of snow. Having a great time enjoying the snow. The production of the snowman was going rather well, apart from a slight distraction of a small snowball fight. They both smiled happily as the head was placed on the torso of the snowman. Stanford then dug into his pocket and pulled out two similar sized coal lumps and a carrot. He then placed them on the snowman's head to create a face. Fiddleford grinned as an idea popped into his head. Stanford hasn't really realised what Fiddleford was trying to do before his vision blurred, that was when he realised Fiddleford had taken his glasses.   
"What have you done to my glasses?" He asked and walked cautiously toward the blurry image of his boyfriend.   
"Ya know, it sorta looks like ya" Fidd chuckled as he grabbed Ford's hand, pulling him close to his side.   
"That's sounds nice Fidd but sadly I can't see" Stanford moved a hand in front of his face and waved it to indicate his annoyance.   
"Okay, okay. Just let me clean up or they'll have coal dust over them" Fidd stated as he reached for the wide framed glasses on the snowman's face. He delicately cleaned the lenses before placing them back on Stanford's face. Ford smiled as his vision came back into focus. He saw the dear smile of Fiddleford and the slight red blush on his nose.   
"What you smiling at you big goof?" Fidd asked him with a shy grin. Blush spreading across his cheeks.   
"You are gorgeous" he whispered, grasping at his hands and interlaced their fingers.   
"You're such a sap" Fidd smiled, making him look even cuter. 

Stanford leaned forward slightly, closing the gap between them. Chests gently pressing together and the body heat they shared keeping them warm. Slowly they leaned closer until their lips met. Their eyes closed in pure bliss if the feeling. Fiddleford's hand reached up and cupped Stanford's cheek. As they pulled apart the magical feeling still flowed around them.   
"Merry Christmas" Stanford whispered, gently squeezing Fidd's hand in his.   
"Happy Hanukkah" Fidd smiled and pushed some hair out of Ford's face. They stayed their for a while, completely content in the moment. Not wanting to leave in case they spoiled it


End file.
